Last Moment
Last Moment is the twenty-fifth ending theme for the Bleach anime. It is used from Episode 292 to 303. Track List # Last Moment # Ai Yori Aishi (re-mastering) # Non Fiction # Just Like This Video Lyrics Kanji= 生涯、君にとって　俺はどんな俺でいれるだろう？ 手を握って　夢を語って 眠るその一瞬でいい　君の未来でいたい 心がどうかしてんだ　最近の俺は たいした理由もなく責めてばっかり ショックで飛び出す君を 急いで「‥ゴメン。」と追いかける　バカみたい‥。 リピートのDays　すり減ったsole 「大人になれ」って分かるけど 素直じゃないから 生涯、君にとって　俺はどんな俺でいれるだろう？ 手を握って　夢を語って 眠るその一瞬でいい　君とひとつでいたい 顔色ばっかり気にしていたら 言いたい事も言えなくなった ジョークを飛ばす君に 「‥ウザイ」と　優しさ跳ね返す　バカな自分 デリートしたい　臆病なsoul はみ出す事が　コワイのは 子供じゃないから 生涯、君にとって　俺はどんな俺でいれるだろう？ ふざけあって　肩を並べて 眠るその一瞬でいい　君の欠片でいたい 「ほっといてくれ！」 本音じゃ寂しい 「別に普通‥」って言っても　苦しい 答え出して聞くのがコワイ バランスとれずに崩れてく　ダメなジレンマが 将来、俺にとって　何が本当に大事だろう？ 分からなくて　傷つけあって たとえ、間違いでも　今日より明日へ 生涯、君にとって　俺はどんな俺でいれるだろう？ 手を握って　夢を語って 眠るその一瞬でいい　君とひとつでいたい |-| Rōmaji= Shougai, kimi ni totte ore wa donna ore de ireru darou ? Te o nigitte yume o katatte Nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi no mirai de itai Kokoro ga douka shiten da saikin no ore wa Taishita riyuu mo naku seme te bakkari Shokku de tobidasu kimi o Isoi de gomen to oikakeru baka mitai Ripiito no Days surihetta sole 'Otona ni nare' tte wakaru kedo Sunao janai kara Shougai, kimi nitotte ore wa donna ore de ireru darou? Te o nigitte yume o katatte Nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi to hitotsu de itai Kaoiro bakkari ki ni shite i tara Ii tai koto mo ie naku natta Jooku o tobasu kimi ni 'Uzai' to yasashi sa hanekaesu baka na jibun Deriito shi tai okubyou na soul Hamidasu koto ga kowai no wa Kodomo janai kara Shougai, kimi ni totte ore wa donna ore de ireru darou? Fuzake atte kata o narabe te Nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi no kakera de itai 'Hottoi te kure!' honne ja sabishii 'Betsuni futsuu' te itte mo kurushii Kotae dashi te kiku no ga kowai Baransu tore zu ni kuzure te ku dame na jirenma ga Shourai, ore nitotte nani ga hontouni daiji darou? Wakara naku te kizutsuke atte Tatoe, machigai demo kyou yori ashita e Shougai, kimi ni totte ore wa donna ore de ireru darou? Te o nigitte yume o katatte Nemuru sono isshun de ii kimi to hitotsu de itai |-| English= In my life as a whole, what kind of a person will you see me as? Holding your hand and talking about our dream Even if it's just for that moment in time while I'm sleeping, I want to be your future Lately there is something wrong with me I'm constantly blaming you even though I don't have a specific reason to and you become shocked and run out and it seems as though I'm always chasing after you apologizing The repeating days and the decreasing sole I know I should 'Just become an adult' but that wouldn't be me In my life as a whole, what kind of a person will you see me as? Holding your hand and talking about our dream Even if it's just for that moment in time while I'm sleeping, I want to be one with you If I was constantly worrying about your complexion then I would never be able to tell you what I want to tell you I'm the stupid one for saying that the jokes you tell me are 'annoying' I want to delete my cowardly soul I'm no longer a child so I shouldn't be scared about what you might say In my life as a whole, what kind of a person will you see me as? Joking around with you while being next to you Even if it's just for that moment in time while I'm sleeping, I want to be a fragment of you 'Leave me alone!' makes me feel lonely and I'm scared that you'll tell me that 'this is normal' and I don't like the me that can't get a hold of my balance and is crumbling I wonder what will be really important to me in my future? Even though I hurt you with out knowing it, and even if it's wrong I want to go to tomorrow instead of today In my life as a whole, what kind of a person will you see me as? Holding your hand and talking about our dream Even if it's just for that moment in time while I'm sleeping, I want to be one with you Characters The characters in the twenty-fifth ending theme animation, in order of appearance, are: Navigation Category:Music Category:Ending